how it happened (subject to change)
by OGyes
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Gaea, before the Trials Of Apollo, this is my first story so be nice (but also don't because whenever authors say that I expect a bad story) first few reviewers decide if a bunch of stuff stays canon. more info in chapter one A/N,
1. pre-prologue, πριν ξεκινήσετε

I'm guessing you all know what happened during the battle with Gaea, but do you know what happened after? If you answered yes you were... Wrong. You must be thinking "but didn't Apollo write a book?" And the answer is yes, BUT the key word there is Apollo wrote a book, Apollo, I think you know where I'm going with this, don't you. Right now you're probably thinking "but isn't Apollo the god of truth, he wouldn't lie when telling a story, and even if he would he couldn't." And who told you that exactly? Apollo? that's what I thought. This is how it happened, and I'm Percy, signing off

 _(actually, it's OGyes but for the sake of consistency and POV it's Percy.)_


	2. chapter one, αρχή

**THE A/N IS IMPORTANT THIS CHAPTER READ IT!**

 **A/N Hello, wonderful humans who have read this, this is my first A/N, my first story actually... So I wanted to ask a few questions; the first question is; I'm kinda thinking OP Percy but I'm not sure, what do you guys think? The second question, I'm planning on making this on par with Percy Jackson and The Game, and A Warrior's Ascension in terms of length, and I have a clear ending thought out, but I want to know if part two should be a totally different story or to divide this story into sections? The third question, I know this story is really short so far but I'm wondering if anyone wants to Beta, as I'm not definitely not perfect. And finally, what pairing do you want? (I would almost prefer none at all but you know how it is.) Oh yeah and no harems or anything, I refuse to write those.**

 **Ok, on to reviews**

 **First, thank you too XD, SilverStars and MythosAnonomys for the kind words, I'm definitely making more. I hope (chuckles nervously) but I do have to work around the school so the updates will not be as regular as I hope. Here's where it gets tricky, the only other review was by a guest, I want to know people's opinion about guest reviews because, on one hand, they can be amazing and insightful, but on the other hand, they get really spammy if this story is ever successful, which do you people think. I suppose that makes five questions... Oh well.**

 **Now, on to the story - Oh wait, I am not the owner of the source material, all rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. Now, one to the story. Actually slight bit of clarification about what is actually canon versus not canon in this story, everything leading up to the Gaea battle is the same but then Percy basically (kinda) solos it (more will be explained in flashbacks, I don't want this to be more cliche-ed than it has to) As for MCatGoA and ToA, hmmm I'm not sure yet. Ok (wow, this was long.) that's it, no more authors notes for this chapter (at the beginning at least).**

(Percy POV)

I wake up after the battle. There was a battle, right? I ask myself. There had to be, why else would I be so tired. 'He's up', Apollo exclaims, I'm going to tell the council!' A little too loudly for my headache (Did I mention I had a headache?) Annabeth jumps to her feet, apparently, she was asleep on the chair next to me. She immediately gives me a hug, 'are you okay to walk, we need to get going' she says the second she lets go. 'Wait for what? Going? Where?' Is my oh-so-intelligent response. 'we need to go to the throne room, come on the others are waiting outside' Annabeth says, already walking out the door. Once I drag myself out of the bed and put my shoes on, I follow her.

Line Break

(still Percy POV)

'Perseus Jackson, please step forward' Zeus's voice echoed throughout the throne room, 'for your service to Olympus I, and the rest of the council, would like to offer you godhood once again' I looked around, none of the other Seven had even been offered godhood, though I could tell Zeus wanted to give Jason the opportunity. 'With all due respect, I refuse your offer' was my immediate response, I don't think Zeus is ready for what I have to say next, the only thing keeping him from blasting me off of Olympus was my dad, who was both proud and concerned at the same time. Hera was completely impassive, while Demeter was concentrating on her cereal; Ares actually smiled at me, although he seemed more Mars-like than normal. While Athena seems to be concentrating on calculating something, probably to do with my death; Artemis is also smiling, her opinion of me has definitely improved since we first met. Hephaestus was tinkering with some sort of contraption, although he seemed to be looking at Anaklumoses, which I was twirling between my fingers; Aphrodite's face was hidden behind a mirror, and her body language didn't give anything away, Hermes gave Percy a reassuring glance while Dionysus was, surprisingly awake and sipping on Diet Coke, Neither Hades or Apollo are here, which makes me slightly worried, as they would both likely support me, 'Lord Zeus' I began, 'I have another request.'

 **A/N Ok, I'm going to end this chapter here because A, I kinda need all my questions above to be answered, B, I want to get this out as fast as possible, and C, I also need to know if Zeus honors his request or blasts him off of Olympus. As I need to know the answer to continue the story AT ALL, as either way that's how all the plot points begin, either Percy's requests get fulfilled or he's blasted off of Olympus. And yes, I know this is really short.**


End file.
